Seraph of the end : the Clairvoyant
by fantasy.92
Summary: What if it wasn't only Yuichiro Hyakuya to survive the vampire and escape from the vampire city with Yuichiro? I present to you Misha Hyakuya the Clairovayant
1. Chapter 1

What if it wasn't only Yūichirō Hyakuya to survive the vampire and escape from the vampire city with Yūichirō ? I present to you Misha Hyakuya the clairvoyance.

First chapter

I don't really remember what was my life before that day, the day when my life and the life of the other change forever, the day of the apocalypse. Before that day i lived in the Hyakuya orphanage with the other children, my brothers and sisters, i have lived in the orphanage since i was five years older my parents died in a car incident and they haven't any relative who could take care of me but the children in the orphanage and the people who work here became my new family.

At that time i was one of the oldest child with Mikael ( i always called him Mik-chan ) and Yūichirō ( me and Mikael have always called him Yu- chan). At that time we were thinking that we will lived together but those days full of happiness doesn't last long, because the day of the apocalypse came . That day, all those who had more than thirteen years died, all the adults died only the children survived. From the darkness emerged monsters that all people thought were myths and legends, from the darkness emerged the vampires who gathered all the children to enslave them, from that day the life we knew ended and a lifetime of horrors opened before our eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Wow i have two followers! Ok this is my first fanfiction so i think my english isn't very good. Here is the second chaphter i hope you like it! please review!**

Chapter 2 : The day it all came to and end and the beginning of our new life (first part)

From the day of the apocalypse four years have passed, and our lives have change drastically, the vampire told us that all the adult were dead because some foolish human had created a deadly virus. They also told us that since we were the only survivors of the virus the vampires would protect all the children from this virus, so the vampires took us and lead us in their undergroud city since the world was still haunted by the virus.

Since the day they took us in their underground city we became their livestock. For the vampires we were nothing more than cattle, they gave us to wear uniforms of white and black, also we should wear a collar on which was attached a medal.

Our daily life was simple always wake up and go in that building where vampires with their machines draw our blood from us. Following the vampires drink the blood that was taken from us, because a law prohibited the vampires to drink directly from the kids.

Our family, the children from the Hyakuya orphanage, lived together in a small house with only three rooms, a kitchen with a table and benches, a bathroom and a single bedroom where we sleep together.

During the four years in the underground city, when i was sleeping in my dreams i saw people i didn't know and i was talking and joking with them. Once I saw also Mik-chan and Yu-chan grown up but their eyes were sad and they were fighting among themselves. At that time i thought they were only dreams, how wrong i was, in fact they were pieces of the future, a future not so happy for my family.

For four years, our life was marked by our new routine until the day in which we sought to escape from vampires and their city, but that led to the death of all our family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I received a review and more people are following this story and other have put this story in their favourite, I'm so happy!**

Here there is the chapter 3 I hope you will review!

Chapter 3 : the day it all came to end and the beginning of our new life (part two)

That day began like any other days, like every day we went in that building to give our blood to the vampires and as always i was together with Mik-chan and Yuu-chan .

I don't know how or when Yuu-chan found a book about the vampires but that day he spoke of it with me and Mik-chan **"** hey Mika! Misha ! Take a look at this!**"** he saying showing the book he was holding to me and Mik-chan **"**it looks like the vampire dies if you destroy their head and if you remove the armband device they wear on their arm , they can be killed by ultraviolet rays**"** he was saying with an excited voice, but the response of Mik-chan wasn't at all exciting **"** i'm not interested, by the way why are you even looking that stuff up, Yuu-chan ? **"**.

Yu u-chan with an angry voice answered **"** isn't obvious ? I'll become strong and kill all the vampire scum!**"**, since the day when the vampires caught us, Yuu-chan began to say that he would kill all the vampires and that we would be free, but for some time now this statement was repeated more often. Fortunately Mi-chan knows how to take him and to reason with him, like now he is explaining to Yuu-chan what difference there is between the strength of the vampires and humans.

I was watching them and trying not to laugh at their discussion, and i was going to intrude in their discussion when the three vampires arrived and put the needles in our collar to extract our blood, one of them said **"** stand still, don't move. We vampires are permitting you to live...as long as you collaborate and provide us with blood**"**, the feeling of the blood that was extracted from us was horrible and after our blood donation as a result there was a weakening of our body.

After our little blood donation, we were walking together and Yuu-chan was saying **"**We should start a rebellion, Mika, Misha a rebellion! We will become strong and kill the vampire queen , and then we'll turn this place into a world for human begins!**"**, and as always Mik-chan decided that it was best to take him down to earth. I was laughing at them and said **"**come on Mik-chan! Don't crush his dream, if one want realize his dream he need to be stronger and i think our Yuu-chan can do it! So Yuu-chan i believe in you and i always be by your side if you need any help! This is a promise!**"**, but before either of my friends could answer, we heard footsteps approaching us, we turned and saw a noble ( you know all the vampire wear hoods, only the vampire nobility doesn't wear a hood).

Mik-chan ran up to him and call him Felid-sama, they talked a bit and then Mik-chan promised him that he would go to his house, the vampire noticed me and Yuu-chan and wonder if we would have gone to his house too, but Mik-chan answered for us **"** they are very shy, maybe next time...**"**.

Yuu-chan was very angry because Mik-chan was going to let that vampire drink directly from him in exchange for delicious food or toys, so Yuu-chan punched in the head Mik-chan, took my hand and dragged me away repeating how Mik-chan was a stupid.

That evening we were in the place where Yuu-chan always go when he want to be alone and think about the situation. He was thinking when i talked **"**Yuu-chan ...please don't be angry with Mik-chan, he is permitting that noble to drink from him because Mik-chan want to help our family...oh? don't look at me with that face! I have know for some time what he does, one day i asked him what he was doing but he wouldn't answer me sincerely so i slapped and punched him until he told me the truth**"** .

Yuu-chan said nothing, few minutes after Akane ,one of our sisters, came to us and told us that we had to go home because our little brothers and sisters were waiting for us to eat together dinner the dinner .

That evening Akane cooks curry, with the ingredient that Mik-chan had trade for his blood ( but for the other it was a secret), since the day of apocalypse Akane had assumed the role of mother that none of us had, she was kind to everyone and she cooked very well.

For the rest of the evening i had always a strange felling as if i had a million needles in the skin, none of us could have known that this would be the last dinner we would eat together in joy

That night Mik-chan came home late, but Yuu-chan and I were waiting for him awake while the others were sleeping, after an exchange of words between Yuu-chan and Mik-chan, Mik-chan revealed to us the truth about why he allowed Lord Felid to suck his blood, **"**What? Why haven't you told me about your plane! No! Don't laugh i'm very angry with you Mikaela! I really want to punch you right now, but for now explain to us your plan**"** i said, Mik-chan told us how in the house of Lord Felid he found two things : a map that could led us in the human world and a pistol to defend ourselves. With our speeches we woke Akane and after having convinced me and Yuu-chan to escape Mik-chan asked her to wake everyone else, our family follow the map and we came to an exit that would lead us to the surface, but it was too easy to get to that place, actually was an ambush created by Felid.

He knew of the plan of Mik-chan for some time and he was here waiting for us, he said with a smile **"** i really want to hear how you scream...when you're trapped between hope and desperation**"**, Yuu-chan told the others **"** get away! Run all of you! You run away!**"**, but it was useless while they ran Felid killed them, our little brothers and sisters were killed by him. I couldn't move from my spot, i was scared but Mik-chan e Yuu-chan fought against him, but they had only twelve years old and he was a very old vampire. Mik-chan was seriously wounded and decides to sacrifice himself to save at least the two of us, he pushed Yuu-chan away and told us **"** Hurry up and go! Idiot! Take Misha with you and ran!**"** and for the first time in four years Yuichiro obeyed Mikaela so he took my hand and we run, run, with tears in our eyes. I don't remember for how long we ran or the road we travelled, but after four years in the underground we finally saw the sky, all the things the vampire told us were lied. Shortly after we heard footsteps behind us, we turned and saw three people, one man and two women the man said **" **Here he is. Just as predict by the prophecy. One of the test subject of the Hyakuya laboratory which caused the destruction of Japan, finally showed up and it seems it's not alone...boy, girl ,you two will help us exterminated the vampire race**"**. I and Yuu-chan exchange a look and we say together **"** sure we could ask nothing better, we want to destroy damn vampires!**"**

And this is how our fight against vampires, angels and demon ...to prevent the destruction of the world began.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Before i began the new chapter i think it's neccessary the profile of Misha, oh and befero i forget : i don't own anything i only own Misha my oc.

Name : Misha Hyakuya.

Color of the eyes : Yellow.

Color of the hair : Red, she has longh hair to mid back, she keeps them in two low pigtsils.

Height : 1,60.

Age : when she was captured by the vampires she was 8 years old, when she escaped from the vampires with Yuuichiro she was 12 years old, now she has 16 years old.

Likes : Reading books, cookings, running and spend time with her family.

Hate : Underground space, the vampire (especially Ferid because he killed her big brother Mikaela and her little brothers and sister).

Family members : Her brothers and sisters are dead, the only member alive of her family are Misha and Yuuichiro (she call him Yuu-chan even if he told her to stop calling him like that).

Power : when she sleep in her dreams she can see the furture, some time she can see a near future or a distance future. Only few people knows about her power, like Yuuichiro.

Misha is a very gentle girl, after escape from the vampires with Yuuichiro and swear together that they will kill all the vampires , she decided that she will by Yuu-chan side to protect him.

When she meet someone she like that she could consider that person like a family member she add at his name the suffix chan. But if you make her angry like Yuu-chan she will call that person with is full name smile at that person and after that that person will recived a few puch.

For today this is all, i have already start writing the next chapter.

Like always leave a comment. See you soon


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the review, the person who favourite and follow this story.

Like always i don't own the seraph of the end, i only own Misha.

Here is the new chapter i hope you like it, leave a comment please!

Chapter 4 : The beginning of our new family and medical tests.

That day, the day we escape from the vampires was the day which we discover that most of the things that those monsters told us were all _**lies**_, like the fact that the surface was ruined by the virus and it wasn't possible for the human race to survive, or the fact that the sky wasn't anymore blue... .

The truth was that yes part of the population was killed by the virus, but some people were immune to the virus, so they had spent the four years that have passed tried to reunite all the survives of the apocalypse, even the children that weren't captured by the vampires and recreate the government that four years before was demolished by the virus.

Now the government was directed by the army, which it was divided in different sections, but the sections that interest us the most was the group that work to kill all the vampires The moon demon squad.

That day we meet a men that have changed our life forever in the good way or in the bad way I don't know, but one thing I know for sure that man, which name was Ichinose Glen, he never think of Yuu-chan and me like we were something like poor victims of the vampires but like survives , and like survives he treated us.

Uncle Glen, yes I call him like that even if he had told me so many times that he wasn't that old and I should call him Glen oni- sama well I call him uncle but Yuu-chan is another case, in fact Yuuichiro call him Baka- Glen ( that is Yuu-chan for you), like I was saying, uncle Glen since the day he found us ( or he was waiting for us ? I don't really know) became in a way or another our legal guardian and so he put us in a circle of medical treatment, physically and mentally to see what the vampires had done to us in four years of captivity.

The results of these test were : first we were a little anemic, but this was the result of four years of daily drawings of blood, plus we were slightly underweight but the vampires gave us to eat the bare essentials, the right amount for not starve us and to make sure that they didn't lose a valuable source of blood.

For us the most troubled test to pass was the psychological test, in this test a very nice lady would speak separately with us in a room with a sofa and she would ask some questions like

_**" what was your life in the underground city ?"**_

_**or " do you want to talk about your family ?"**_

_**or again "now what is you fears the most ?" .**_

Personally I had answered at some questions, to others I didn't answered because I wasn't ready yet to answered at them, for Yuu-chan was another story,I don't know what he had done or how he has answered to the question of the doctor, the only thing I know is that when he was out of her office she was screaming _**"you brat! Don't ever think to come back!"**_ and Yuu-chan answered **"** who want to come back to you **OLD HAG"** .

When I had asked him what he had done he told me **"**nothing, I told her that it wasn't her affair what I was thinking, and maybe I call her ugly**"**... like I said this is Yuu-chan for you.

The results of the psychological tests weren't that bad, the doctor had told to uncle Glen that it would be best if he wouldn't separate us, because from our answers and our behaviors they had understand that we were both scared to lose the only other member of our family and if he had separated us from each other it would created an ulterior damage to our psiche. Also the doctor suggested that if we had nightmares or violent behavior it would be best if we had a diary to write down our thinking, or we could draw our experience or what we want to do from now.

At this idea another problem born, during the four years in captivity we haven't had any schools to go so we couldn't writing very well or riding very fast, so uncle Glen had decided that he would ask at some teacher that he know to teach us the things we hadn't learn in four year in the underground city.

Uncle Glen gave us an house with two bedrooms , a kitchen with a table and chairs and bathroom, this house was three time bigger respect at the house in the underground city.

During the lessons, which were in our house, I was very happy to learn something new, otherwise Yuu-chan wasn't that happy to learn and one day when I managed to calm him down when he went crazy, he ask me in angry tone of voice

**"** Why Misha?! How could you stay here tranquil and learn all of this things when you swear that you will hunt down and kill all the vampires ! I believed that you want revenge for our family too!**"** and that was the last drop of the water that break the vase .

I screamed to him **"** you think I forget our family ? Every time I close my eyes, i see Ferid kill all of them! I want to learn all this things because i could became strong, i could became smart and learn all the things that could help us kill all the vampires! It was something that Mik-chan told us everytime _**' in this time you need to use your brain'**_ . _Don't do you dare ever think or say again things like I have forget our family!_ I couldn't do anything that time! I need power, I need knowledge to hunt down down all the vampires and to protect you! Please Yuu-chan , you are my brother, please I don't want to quarrel with you!**"** i was crying and Yuichiro didn't know what to do, so he did the only things he could do, he embraced me and said **"** I'm sorry! Don't cry!**"**.

I think i had cried for hours , Yuu-chan didn't lose his embrace even for a minute, i cried until i feel asleep. In our new home we have two bedroom one for each of us, but most of night if one of us had a nightmare of that horrible night in which we lost of our family we screamed so the other one will go to the room of the other and sleep together, for us it was the only way to sleep.

Even if we hadn't any nightmare it wasn't a surprise to me when I wake up in the morning and see Yuu-chan in my bed sleeping beside me, or some times I wake up in his bed and I couldn't remember how I went in his bed. For us was normal sleeping in the same bed when we were prisoners of the vampire we sleep together every night.

That night we sleep in the same bed, embrace in each other arms, it was our way to make sure the other one was safe and sane.

That was one of the few night which we didn't have any nightmares.

Some time after this quarrel, uncle Guren start our training because we want enter in the army, and in the army you can enter when you have fourteen years old. The training was the hell , and uncle...no...during the training he was lieutenant Ichinose, he was a spartan, after every training we were both full of bruises.

When we both fourteen years old we entered in the army and Yuu-chan most of the time wouldn't listen to the orders from our superior and act like he want. His behavior had cause him and me ( because if i leave him alone i was afraid that he would kill himself in a way or the other) some big trouble.

It was after one of our action that we meet two of the people that i have dreamed since i was little, it was time...time to open ours hearts again to the others.

It was time that we found someone else to call brothers or sisters, time to face our past and move to the future.

That day we meet Shinoa Hīragi and Yoichi Saotome.

Also that day we met a vampire, we had to wait four years but finally we had faced one of that monsters that had kill our family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buondì! Here is the new chapter, like always all the rights belongs to Furuya Daisuke, I only own Misha my oc**.

Please leave a review.

**Chapter 5 Post-Apocalyptic man**

Since the day we were able to escape from the vampires, four years have passed.

Me and Yuu-chan have entered in the army when we were fourteen years old, and since then we had to go around the ruins of the old human city during the night to patrol the zone and this night it's not different from the others.

Tonight we are in Tokyo, specifically in Shibuya, I remember how was this zone before the apocalypse it was full of life, full of colors and different rumors, one time I went together with a teacher of the orphanage to buy some ingredients for a party in the orphanage.

But that memory was only history, now this area was a war zone were in every dark place a monster could be hiding, ready to attack you and kill you.

**" ** hey Yuu-chan, what are thinking about ? You have that face only when you are thinking something...come on tell me! You know I'll not stop asking you!**" **I asked him

He responded with only one world **" **_**them"**_, he was talking about our family. Since that day, we had nightmares about the death of our brothers and sister, every time we close our eyes.

For me was even worse because I could also see the future, and the future I could see wasn't that good: there are some images that I can't forget like a black figure with only a wing, like an angel but it was an angel of destruction and this image scared me so much, that the night I had that dream, I couldn't sleep the whole night. Also I could a see a battle ground with a vampire that was talking to me and Yuu-chan like we were old friends, and we were watching the vampire with an incredulity face, it doesn't matter how much I tried to see the face of the vampire I never saw him. When I told this dream to Yuu-chan, he responded **" **the only vampire that could be our friend is a dead vampire**"**.

Some times I also could hear a voice, a male voice that keep call me in the dark, and since last year in my dreams I could feel the touch of hands on my body ( no doubt that the hands that most of the nights are touching me, in my dreams belongs to that mystery voice).

This last part Yuu-chan doesn't know, I was afraid of what could he do, like beat up every man in the army. He had done that in the past because some men have been spotted by Yuu-chan when they were trying to flirt with me, in this case uncle Glen had participate in the intimidation saying at all the male officers with a scary voice and a death glare

_**" don't ever think again to flirting with Misha ok ? If I ever see you or heard that someone is trying to flirt with her...well I can promise you that you will never see alive again".**_

Since then all the male officer were try to keep a long distance between me and them ( my family is scary! ).

I was about to tell something to Yuu-chan when the wall behind us was destroyed by a monster, more precisely it was one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, our companions were shouting different things

**" Damn!** One of the four horsemen of the apocalypse?**" **One of them said.

When they have seen that the two of us haven't take refuge like the others, the commander of our unity shout at us

**" buck private Hyakuya Yuuichirou! You too private Hayakuya Misha! What are you doing here ? Hurry up and run...!"**

If we were like the other soldier we have obeyed the commander, but, you know us, we aren't normal.

In fact Yuu-chan said **" **hmpf...run ? Who do you think we are ? Exacting revenge against vampires is our only reason to live.**"**, we extact our sword and I said **"**that's right! We are strong!**"**.

Yuu-chan said **" **we are perfectly capable of getting rid of a monster like this!**"**, and with that we ran toward that monster and we killed him with two blows of our swords.

Behind us one of our companion said to the others **"...**they are going against the orders! again!**".**

_**-Tim skip : the following day-**_

When we weren't doing military job we acted like any other normal teenagers, so right now we are at the '_**Second Shibuya High School'**_, more precisely in the first section of the first year.

In class I'm sitting beside Yuu-chan, and right now he isn't pay any attention to the lesson, he was thinking probably about our punishment because we haven't followed the orders last night. Our superior had saying things like** " **idiot...stupid brat ... insubordination**"** and other things ( I can't remember all of his speech, it was boring). So he had decided that until the army had decide our punishment we had to go to school, and Yuu-chan hate doing anything that isn't related to kill the vampires.

Our teach, unfortunately, had notice that Yuu- chan was distracted and he was muttered things like **" **bad attitude...education...**suspended", ** at that word Yuu-chan asked with a happy smile

**" **really ? Can you do it ? Oh and can you suspend Misha too ?**" ** at his sentence I was thinking

_" is he serious ? What is he thinking uncle will do when he will hear of his action? No wait! he is Yuu-chan he doesn't use his brain! Please Mik-chan, i know you are in paradise, but please do something...i don't know what but do it now! Before he put us in some big trouble!". _

I know what are you thinking, but i like thinking that my brothers and sisters are in paradise.

You will not believe it, but one miracle happened! A girl which I never seen in class have drew the attentions of Yuu-chan and me, she had her book in her hands and she showed her book to us, in which there were some handmade phrase :

_*****__**" my name is Hiiragi Shinoa, the army appointment me as yours supervisor ***_

_**" What?!" **_ we both yelled at her.

_**Script...script **_ she was writing again in her book,

_*** if you two don't cooperated with me, then i will reporting to the army and yours punishment will be extended *.**_

**'** _crap, this is a blackmail!_**' **i was thinking, looking between Yuu-chan and our supervisor, i was waiting for the violent reaction of Yuu-chan but that reaction never happened. He just sat down and gave his attention to the lesson ( but I knew him, and I was sure he was thinking of something else).

_**-Time skip : End of the school-**_

When the school day ended, we were approached by Hiiragi-san . She wanted to talk with us

**" **Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Misha from your profiles it seems that since the day your family was killed by the vampires you two only trust each other and no one else, but this behavior will only kill you one day in the battles. In the army is important the teamwork between the soldier. So it was decided that your suspension will ended when you two will make a **friend **is this school**".**

After she had told us that she gave Yuu-chan a letter from uncle, I don't know what was written in the letter I know that the letter had the affect to make Yuu-chan more angry.

I was thinking **'**_why uncle? What are you trying to do ?__**'.**_

Behind us some bullies ( that were in our class)were treating bad a boy (even him in our class) because he had got the wrong drinks to them.

If there is something that I and Yuu-chan hate the same as the vampires are the bullies, so Yuu-chan have decide to _help_ the boy beating up his bullies and I said **"** go Yuu-chan ! Beat them!**"**.

At the same time Hiiragi-san told us **" **it's prohibited to arm the civilian**"**. The results ? Yuu-chan was beat up.

The boy, Saotome Yoichi have told us why he was working for the boss bully, it seems that the boss was selected to be part of the moon demon squad.

At that statement I was thinking

**'**_if is he selected for the moon demon squad then I am the queen of the vampires. _**"**

Yoichi had told us that he really want to be part of the moon demon squad, because the vampires had killed his big sister that was trying to save him, so she had told him to not get out of under the bed he was hiding. So he want to revenge his sister

I think I and Yuu-chan had the same thinking **'**_ he is the same, he is like us. He want to revenge his sister_**'**, for the first time Yuu-chan said something gentle to someone that wasn't me

**" **the army doesn't need someone weaklings like you. You need to respect the sacrifice of your sister and walk towards the future**".**

Ok, that was a bit harsh so I went near Yoichi and told him

**" **Yoichi- kun, we can understand what it feels to see a family member being killed by the vampires more than any other people, our brothers and sisters were killed by them. What are we trying to tell you is that you have a gentle heart and the dark path of revenge is not for you if you seek the power and help from people like that boss bully, he only gave you orders . You need someone who can give you the force, someone who can give you a hand when is necessary, someone you can count on and likewise. For me that person is Yuu-chan**"**

Before he could talk, behind us there was an explosion, and an voice said

**" All students, all the staff please evacuated the school. A vampire had escaped from the laboratory."**

Hiiragi-san told us to call the army, but I and Yuu-chan weren't listening to her, we were running towards our lockers to take our swords and the pistol tha was the memento of Mik-chan.

During our running our teacher said that the vampire was in our classroom, so we went there.

In the corridor we saw some dead bodies, when we entered in the classroom there it was. She, yes because the vampire was a female and she had appearance of a child, the vampire was on the teacher desk and she was drinking the blood of a innocent girl.

We make our presence known to her, Yuu-chan told her

**" **it took us four years but finally we meet vampire**"**

**" **step away from that girl vampire! Now!**" **I told her.

She laugh at our statement, and after she had finished laughing she ran towards us . The battle began and even if she hadn't drink blood for some time she was strong, but we weren't anymore the children of four years ago. We had trained so hard, so we put on some good fight.

During the fight we saw the boss bully hiding behind some desk, when Yuu-chan told him to take girl ( that was alive for the moment) and run since he was selected for the moon demon squad. But that guy had lied about the moon demon squad and all, he had said that because he want the people feared him.

I don't know how but Yuu-chan menage to cut her arm, but she was fast, she had recuperating her arm and in a move she was near the neck of the girl and she told us

**" **I will drink this girl blood and after that I will be able to escape from here**" **.

But before she could that Yoichi-kun had push her away from the girl, and the vampire wasn't happy about his intrusion so she had tried to attack him but we were here to protect them.

When we asked him because he was here he told us

**" **because you two are my friends **"**, at his statement we couldn't respond because we couldn't think of anything. A long time have passed since someone had called us friends.

We were distracted by his statement and the vampire had notice that, so she pushes the three of us ( me, Yuu-chan and herself) out of the window.

The problem is that we were on third floor, fortunately for me and Yuu-chan under the window there were some trees and some bushes so we land softly (more or less).

The vampire landed on us so she had some advances, we react immediately, so we pushed our swords in her.

When she saws our swords in her she told us

**" **Baka! You can't kill a vampire with a simple sword, so now i will drink the blood of your two and i will be gone before the moon demon squad arrives here**"**

You know how they say, **'**_when you speak of the devil you can see the horns_**'**.

Behind the vampire here it was the man of the situation, lieutenant colonel Ichinose Glen, he put his sword in the vampire and told us

**" **hello! Where you talking about me ?**"**, the vampire answered

**" **damn! The wound isn't healing...it can't be a curse sword**"** when she said that she was gone, she wad dead.

He told us " what's up you two ? What are dose faces**"**

I said to him **" **you are late, uncle **"**,

Yuu-chan was angry at him and he was shouting that since we had done all the job we should enter in the moon demon squad.

Uncle laugh at him, and he told us that he hate people who can't work in group and that until we make a friends at school we haven't the permission to rejoin the army.

He hasn't finished his sentence when a crying Yoichi was running towards us shouting

**" **_**Misha- san! Yuuichirou- san! Thank god you two are safe"**_, and he embrace us in a strong hug.

We shouted at him_** " get off ! You are killing us!".**_

After that we were embraced by the dark.

Every time we close our eyes we seem them, our brothers and sisters that were killed by Ferid, but this time was different. They were smiling at us, Mik-chan told me

**" **you were brave Misha, you have endured so much, it's time you move on. Please take care of your new friends, and please don't stop supporting Yuu-chan! who know what he could do if you aren't with him**". ** After he had finished talking, they were living and i screamed to them

**" **I will do it! I promised!**".**

When i wake up, i was in a hospital bed in another bed was Yuu-chan ( he was awake), and in the room there were Yoichi and Hiiraghi-san.

She told us that we, even Yoichi-kun, had been selected for the moon demon squad training. Yuu -chan was glowing with happiness and told to the other two

**" **I will be glad to work with you two", ( he cab be so shy some time).

I told them **"**Yo-chan! Shin-chan! I hope we will get along well!**".**

_**That was the time in which we had face the past and move toward the future and the beginning of our new family!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I want to say thank you to all the people who have review, that are following and have put this story in their favorite.**

**I don't own seraph of the end, I only own my oc, Misha**

**Chapter 6 : The demon that dwells in your heart**

_**-Location: World of dreams- **_

_**Misha...Misha...come to me...Misha...Misha**_

Here it is, the same voice that keeps call me.

**" **who are you ? How do you know me ? Why are you calling my name every night ?**" **i shouted to the voice, but he ignored me

_** my sweet Misha...come to me...uhm...you smell so good...let me eat you**_, after that sentence i wake up in my bed, alone and safe.

Since the day we fought against the vampire a few day have passed, and since then every night in my dream i could hear that male voice that keeps call me.

I look at the watch that was near my bed, it was only the three in the morning!

**"**fantastic! I don't think i could sleep again, and from what i can heard Yuu-chan is snored so loud that i don't think i could sleep in the same bed with him. What to do ?...uhm...ok Misha get up and try drinking some Tea, it always help you when you had some of this dreams in the past**"** i said to myself.

I went to the kitchen and i prepared some tea, after that with a full cup of tea i went to the bed also i have take one of my books, if i can't sleep i like to read to forget my dreams.

For some time i have make research about my _gift, _most of the books i had buy talked about the the people who had the ability to see the future during the centuries. These people were all female, they were considered some times crazy, or like goodness or witches in this last case they were put in witch trial and killed with different methods.

At the beginning Yuu-chan had try to help me, by looking at the books but after few pages he was sleeping so i told him that i would informed him if i had founding something interesting so he could concentrated on other things.

The book i had in my hand was different from the others, it was very old and it was the most important book i have found. Thank to this book i had learned a few things like the fact that i'm a clairvoyance and that my power isn't only to see the future in my dreams but in the years i would awaken others ability. Also this book talk about a family of clairvoyance the _Violet_, in this book it says that this family was the most powerful and their powers known no limits. Also it seems that some times a member of this family, always a girl would fall in love with some creatures of the darkness and she would be take away from this beautiful creature to be forever his bride.

I was to read what type of creature was when

**"** ohi Misha! What are doing awake at this hour ?**" **Yuu-chan said.

He entered in my room **" **did you have one of your dreams ? You should have come to sleep with me then**"**, he finished talking and sat on my bed.

**" **Yuu-chan...i'm sorry...the fact it's that some time you snore so loud that it's impossible to sleep with you. Oh ? Are you gonna say it's no true ? Believe me the first time i have heard you snore i was thinking that in the house there was a concerts of some band **"** i said with a laugh. Now Yuu-chan was read in the face, i don't know if it was because he was embarrassed or angry.

He said to me **" **whatever you said...now move, i will sleep here with you**"**

**" **ok...but i advice you, if you start snore i will kick you out of the bed and you will sleep on the floor **" ** i said to him.

He only nod his head, he closed the lamp and we cuddle together.

**"**hey Yuu-chan ?**" ** i said

**"** what Misha?**" ** he ask me,

**" **I was wondered if you could do me a favor ...**" **i asked him

**" **sure...for you anything **"** he told me,

**"** ok ...i was wondering if you could not tell Yo-chan and Shin-chan about my dreams and the fact that i'm a clairvoyance, for now. I know that they are our friends...but i have this strange feeling that i shouldn't tell them for the moment **"** i told him.

**" **...if i have learned one thing is to trust your feelings, so i will not tell them anything. When the time comes you will tell them personally**"** he told me,

**" **thank you Yuu-chan! you are the best brother I could ever had in the world**"** i told him with a smile,

**" ** whatever you say, now shut up and sleep!**" ** he responded with an embarrassed face.

_**For the rest of the night i didn't dream anything, i could only feel the warm of Yuu-chan.**_

_**\- Time skipping : The next morning-**_

_**-Location: Shibuya high school -**_

You know i really love having more friends, Yo-chan is so gentle, he even helped me with some subject that i didn't understand .

Shin-chan...well how could i described her ? Sometimes i can see that she is hiding something from us but others time she helped me to understand the others and their actions.

Also she believed that i don't know anything about the male population, so she had told me how every man was a wolf, and that the men have different taste about women.

At the beginning i was thinking that she had read to much manga but now i think her lesson were utilities, you are asking why ? Well...the whole school know that me and Yuu-chan have fight the vampire and since then our reputation had grown between the female and male population ( maybe it was because now we would have our swords with us all the time). So for a few days i have received some love letters from boys i never know, but i was scared that if Yuu-chan and uncle have found about these letters then those poor boys would have found dead in some streets.

So for not increased the number of case of high school boys murdered i had decided to spread the voice that if someone have would like to date me then that person should challenge to a fight Yuu-chan and lieutenant colonel Ichinose Glen for their permission to date me ( i was safe, no one wants to challenges those two).

At the moment i was following Shin-chan to the roof, were she told me we have the opportunity to see a miraculous event.

I was curious so i decided to follow her, when we arrived we saw Yuu-chan being confessed by the girl we saved from the vampire, she gave him a letter and then she run away.

Yuu-chan was stunned, so Shin-chan have decided to make our presence known to Yuu-chan

**"**well,well...the hero who saved the school from that vampire...has become pretty popular...are you going to make that girl cry this time ? **"** she ask him. I was looking between them and I said at the same time of Yuu-chan

**"** he' doing nothing of the sort/ i'm doing nothing of the sort**"**, and she told us

**" **well, you two are virgins after all, virginity is a _**bad**_ thing Yuu-san and Mi-chan**"**,

i was thinking _' holy crap! How does she know that we are still virgins ?'._

She continued talk to us **"** the army encourages love affairs. The world fell in ruin, because of an unknown virus. The world population has dropped dramatically. Beyond that wall lies a wasteland of ruins teeming with monsters. Since those monsters suddenly poured out of the ground...this world is no longer a safe place for human beings.**".**

After this serious discussion she starts talking about relationships and illicit sexual relationship, from the face of Yuu-chan i could see that he haven't understand a thing she had said, i was laughing and thinking _' someone here had read too much manga, especially incest and yaoi'._

Yuu-chan asked **"**ohi boss! Can i ask you something, why we should attend this school? since we proved our worth, aren't we now part of the vampire annihilation force ?**"**, she looked at us and responded that if we want complain we should go to uncle.

I told her **" **it's impossible, he is never in his office so we can't complain to him**".**

Then she told us **"** the training for the vampire annihilation force has already began**"**

**"Eh ?"** we shouted at her

**" **the training that will allow you to achieve what are ardently wishing for...right ?**" **she said that and she showed us a long haired clip.

Then it appeared, the demon with whom she formed a contract, she told us

**" **this is Shikama Douji, after all **i'am** a member of the vampire annihilation force**"**.

I was thinking _' wow, it's fantastic! if we could formed a contract with two demons too we could fight the vampires'._

On the otherhand Yuu-chan had a stupid idea to force Shin-chan to give him her weapons, so he attacked her but she was more strong that him with her cursed weapon so Shin-chan win the match.

After a few minutes Yo-chan came run towards us screaming

**" Yuu-kun, Mi-chan! Please help me!"**, behind him there were the bullies from few days ago. Our reaction was different from each others

**" **now this is ridiculous! Yo-chan, i will punch them for you**"** i said to him.

Yuu-chan told him **"** ' sup Yoichi ? Are you being bullied again ?**"**,

but we were wrong, it seems that the the boss bully and bully 2 were asking him to make them his underlings since he was now part of the vampire annihilation force.

When they saw us they asked us to make them our underlings, i was shake with fury and told them

**"** are you kidding me ? I will never accept some bullies like you as my companions, i will never like someone that find fun tormenting another person and i don't like people who lies!**"**.

Yuu-chan agreed with me and asked them why they were so friendly with Yo-chan so suddenly. They told us that the have a problem

**" **our friend Yuuji...went into the forbidden area...and did not come back**"**.

I was thinking _' since when this school have a forbidden area ?'_,

Shin-chan talked **" Aha!** You trespassed...into a level one restricted military area. Don't give me excuses, you went in there to test your courage, didn't you ?** Unfortunately those who dare enter that place will be severely published. He was arrested wasn't he ? He risked the death penalty. Don't beg! That is out of the question we won't help".**

Me, Yuu-chan and Yo-chan exchange a glance, when she wants Shin-chan could become scary. When we asked her about the restricted area she only told us to follow her. We were doing underground, when we were walking she told us

**" **the whole school has become the training ground of the vampire annihilation force. The army keeps demon in the underground, people who don't go on rampage after being exposed to the demon's evil aura are selected for enrollment in the army. ** So basically this school is a huge laboratory for human experimentation".**

After a while we arrived at the door to the restricted area, Shin-chan informed us that Yuugi, his heart might been devoured by a demon. If this have happened then he probably turned into a creature worse that a vampire, he could have become a witless demon that prey humans.

We entered in the room it was full of weapons, and in the dark here he was the lost boy, he was strange like he was possessed. When Shin-chan told us to look from the long distance and wait for the army, Yuu- chan had decided that that weapons, an axe, will become his.

Before i could stop him, he went and attack the possessed boy. After a little fight he disarmed the boy, but when he touched the axe Yuu-chan lost consciousness.

I ran to him with Shin-chan and Yo-chan, i call him

**"**Yuu-chan, come on wake up! Please! You are making me worried! **Hyakuya Yuuichiro! Wake up this instant!"**, i was crying, i was scared.

After a few minutes he wake up, Shin-chan told us that the demon had showed him an illusion but Yuu-chan manage to dispel it with his willpower.

When Yuu-chan asked her if the axe belong to him, she told him that there is a procedure to follow in order to learn how to control a demon. Also it would uncle to choose the weapon for us, she told us that since he saved the boy and defeated a demon from tomorrow he, me and Yo-chan will attending the vampire annihilation force training school here.

Between his joy i told him

**" Hyakuya Yuuichiro! What the hell were you thinking! You made me worried! You are my only brother! For making me worried tonight you will treat me dinner! Don't you dare disobey!"**, i think he was scare so much of me that he only nod .

_**Finally we will able to kill those damn vampires.**_

_**-Location : Third vampire capital Sanguinem-**_

A familiar vampire, lord Felid was walking for the city, he was searching for a certain vampire.

He entered in a building where was a cloaked figure he told to that figure

**"** Mika here you are, I knew i would find you here. Have you heard ? It looks like they have finally found what you have been looking for all this time, your two dears angels. Looks like Hyakuya Yuuichiro-kun and Hyakuya Misha-chan _**are being manipulated by those filthy humans...**_**"**, in a flash the sword of the cloaked figure was near his neck.

With a smile he ask _**" so...what will you do now Hyakuya Michaela-kun ?".**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ciao! Here is the new chapter! **

**Misha: We want to say thank you to annasan1100, and smileyface209 for their review. Your review have motivated fantasy.92 to continue writing, this is her first fan fiction so she need all the motivation to continue this story.**

**Yuuichiro : Also we want say thank you to all the people who follow and favorite this story.**

**Misha: Fantasy.92 doesn't own seraph of the end, she only own me, her oc. **

**Ok let's begin, please leave a review!**

**Chapter 7 : Sworn enemies.**

_Turn..._

_Turn..._

_Turn..._

_**'**__okay ...I'm at my limit! I swear that if he turns again tonight he will sleep on the floor__**'**_.

_Turn..._

_**Push...**_

**"** ohi! Misha ! What the hell ?! Why you pushed me out of the bed ?!**" **Yuu-chan asked me with an angry tone of voice.

**" **first : It's the one in the morning, you have turned in the bed all the time, i understand that you are excited to take our new lessons but you need to calm down! Second : i want to sleep, so if you are planning to stay awake all the night go in your room! it was you who asked me to sleep together. What do you choose...try to sleep for a few hours with me or stay awake and make a pitiful presentation tomorrow in our new class ?**" ** i asked him.

He look at me and said **" **...ok...i will try to sleep for a few hours...so move i don't want to sleep on the floor. Tomorrow i want to make everyone understand that i'm stronger than them**"**.

_**' **__you can be so childish some times Yuu-chan__**'**_ i was thinking.

After that discussion we sleep for the rest of the night. In my dreams i could see a vampire, the same vampire that in one of my dreams he was talking to me and Yuu-chan like we were old friends.

That vampire, i don't know why but he seems different from the other vampires. In this dream he had saved a group of humans from a monster and when a little girl had offered him her blood, he refused. Also the other vampires treated him differently like he was inferior to them.

In this dream i could see some physical characteristic of this vampire like his color of eyes, his eyes color were blue. A familiar color, without thinking i had made my way behind him and i touch him on the shoulder, it was the fist time that in my dream i could reach and touched someone that was in a different place.

When i touched him i asked

**"** who are you ? Why you seems so familiar to me ? I know you ?**" **.

He look surprise to hear my voice but before he could turn around to look at me or before he could answer me, Yuu-chan woke me up.

**"** Misha! Get up! We are going to be late!**"** he told me.

Fifteen minutes later we make our way to the school, at the gate of school he told me to go before him. When i asked him why, he told me he had things to do, even if i didn't want to leave him alone i agree to go.

I didn't say anything about the dream to Yuu-chan, i don't know why but i was sure that soon all my questions about that vampire will receive an answer .

A few minutes after i see a familiar face

**"** Yo-chan! Good morning! Are excited to begin our new class ?**"**.

He turn around and said to me

**" ** good morning Mi-chan! Yes, i'm so excited! Uh ? You look tired, have you sleep during the night ? And were is Yuu-kun ? Isn't he always with you ?**"**.

I answered him

**"** I only slept few hours, Yuu- chan haven't let me sleep until i told him that he need to choose between sleep in the bed or stay awake in another room. I don't know where he is, he only told me that he had things to do before class. I swear every time he isn't with me, i have the feeling that he will find in away or another some trouble. I think my hair will be gray before the time, and if this will happen it will be his fault**"** i answered him.

After some times we heard footstep behind us and we saw Yuu-chan walking toward us.

He was full of bruises on his face, when he saw the look i give him he look away from my eyes.

Yo-chan asked him with a worried tone of voice

**" **Yuu-kun what happened?**"**,

**"**yes Yuuichirou, tell us, what happened to you ?**"**, i said to him with a menacing tone of voice.

He look away from us and told us

**" **nothing...i only got hit by a telephone pole...**"**

I and Yo-chan asked with different tone of voice, my voice was pissed _**how dare him lie to me**_,

**" **what ? A telephone pole?**"**

**" **yes a very menacing one**" **he told us.

I was thinking _**'**__ ah i bet he was punched by someone and he don't want to make a bad figure in front of Yo-chan. If he thinks he can lie to me he is wrong, i'm going to make him confess with the good manners or the bad manners__**'**_.

After that we make our way towards our new class, during the travel we meet Shin-chan. When she saw Yuu-chan face, she told him how he would be punished because he was fighting with someone, but Yuu-chan denied any fight.

She told us to follow her, Yo-chan was worried

**"** what if they don't like us because we are transferred in the middle of the year, what if they start bullying us ?**"**.

I told him

**"** don't worry Yo-chan! You are brave, you fight against a vampire without a weapon and saved a girl. I bet that if they were in your situation they would have so scared that they couldn't move**"**.

Yuu-chan said to him that he would protect him from the bullies.

I was thinking _**'**_ _how nice, Yuu-chan considered Yo-chan like a family member. I can't wait to see our family grow up__**'**_.

Finally we arrived at our new class,

Shin-chan opened the door and says

**"** sorry for the interruption. Here they are, lieutenant colonel Glen**"**

**"**hm ? That's great **" **he said.

In fact the teacher was uncle, but what made me shiver was the others students looking at us. I was thinking _**'**__ the tension is so high here__**'.**_

Uncle said to the class

**" **listen everyone, today i'm specifically here as your homeroom teacher because there are three transfer students. These three are the transfer student, Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hyakuya Misha and Saotome Yoichi. To put in simply, an idiot, a pretty girl and a coward, from now on they will be your classmates**"**.

I don't know why uncle Glen said that but now Yuu-chan is more angry and Yo-chan is so shocked that he is tremble.

Yuu-chan introduced himself, like uncle ordered us to do, but Yuu-chan is saying thinks like we aren't here to make friends, that he is here only to make a contract with a demon and that he will have the strongest of all the weapons.

His statement have granted him a kick from uncle, so they began one of their scene.

The students were watching between this ridiculous scene and a student that is sitting behind. I couldn't see his face because he had is legs on the desk and a book in his face.

After beating up Yuu-chan, uncle said

**" **that's enough, now sit down you idiot. Take a seat...over here **"**.

So we went to seat in front of the boy all the class was looking with fear. I have take the desk that wad at the right of the desk of Yuu-chan, his desk was the same desk in which the mystery boy have put his feet.

Yuu-chan said

**"** hey, you...this is my seat now, take your feet down. Hey you, did you hear me ?**"**.

The boy wake up, he had orange hair and glasses, and said

**"** what is it ? Are the classes over already ?**".**

Yuu-chan and glasses boy look at each other and start shouting at each other

Yuu-cha said **" eh ?! Aren't you the telephone pole from this morning ?! What are you doing here ?!"**,

and the boy said

**" i should be the one saying that! And what telephone pole are you talking about ?!"**.

They start a fight, i was sitting and thinking _**'**__ oh the mistery student is the telephone pole that Yuu-chan had meet this morning, from what i can see they have the same comportment__**'.**_

Uncle Glen stopped the fight with a with a kick, and started the lesson, and told us that next week we have the demon weapon aptitude test.

During the day Shin-chan told us the name of the boy, he's name is Kimizuki Shihou.

Also i have the feeling that Shihou isn't so different from me, Yuu-chan and Yo-chan.

For the rest of the i could feel Shihou looking at me and mostly to Yuu-chan with hate, i don't know why i haven't even talked to him.

The next day, it wasn't uncle our teaching but another soldier, a female soldier.

We currently prepare to to take a test to prove our ability to see if we can take the demon weapon aptitude test next week.

She was saying

**"** during today's practice, you will working in pairs. This exercise is meant to help you be in perfect sync with your partner. So please, defeat the training dummy. The faster you defeat it, the higher you will score. First of all choose a partner...and step forward. Also Hyakuya Misha-san ?**"**,

i said **" **yes ? **"**

**" **since you are in odd numbers you will have to take this training after one of your classmates have finished so he or she can work with you ok ?**" ** she asked.

**"** ok. Yuu-chan, Yo-chan, Shin-chan fit it all, so i can do this test with one of you three**"**.

The different pair were ready, Shin-chan was with Yo-chan and Yuu-chan was with Shihou, and each pair had a handcuffs to make the two person cooperate and defeated the dummy. And the handcuffs won't come of until the pair have defeat the dummy.

The test had just started when a officers came to call Shihou about his little sister and her critical condition. Shihou- kun said he would first defeated the dummy and after he will go to see his sister.

Yuu-chan punched him and said

**" you are a real idiot! Who gives a damn about marks! Your family needs you!**...once you loose your dear ones you won't be able to see them again!**"**

Yuu-chan asked for the direction of the intesive care unit and started drag Shihou-kun, i said to the teacher

**" **i'm going with them! We will be back soon**"**.

We went to the hospital, it seems that Shihou-kun sisters have the apocalypse virus the same virus that affect only the adult. Her cure was complicated, so only the military can afford the cure, that's why Shihou-kun want to enter in the moon demon squad.

We leave the hospital and he said to Yuu-chan

**" **it's entirely your fault. Because of you we got a bad score today, and now i won't be able to join the moon demon squad. And if i don't...i won't be able to save my sister**"**.

Yuu-chan said

**"** what are talking about ? Don't give up on her so easily!**"**,

I said **" **Yuu-chan is right Shi-chan! And I will help you to enter in the moon demon squad so you can save your little sister**"**.

He look at me and said **" who the hell is Shi-chan ? Don't call me like that!"**.

We went back to the school to take down the handcuffs, when Yuu-chan went to talk with Yo-chan i went to Shi-chan and said

**" **hey, can i tell you something ? **"**

**" **do what you want **"** he said to me.

**" **what i said about helping you to save your sister it was true, even Yuu-chan will do anything to help you. Why ? Well what i'm going to tell you is something that only few people in the army know so don't tell anyone what i'm going to tell you. Eight years ago when the day of apocalypse became reality, some children where captured by the vampires, you know that right?, at that time me and Yuu-chan were living in the Hyakuya orphanage with other children, and we were all captured by the vampires and they led us in their underground city. Even if we weren't related by blood we were brothers and sister and in that city we survived even if for the vampires we were only livestock. Four years ago our family tried to escape from that city, but it was a trap made by one of the vampire nobility, his name was Ferid. In a few movement he killed our brothers and sisters, one of them Mikaela, he had same age of me and Yuu-chan, he told us to run and escape. We run and after four years we finally saw the sky. Until recently we feel guilty because we were alive and they were dead, but now we understand that they would be happy if we could live happily. So me and Yuu-chan understand what are you feeling and we will help you save your sister. Oh and by the way i will call you Shi-chan even if you don't like, because now you are part of our family**"**.

He was speechless, Yuu-chan told me

**"**ohi Misha! Hurry up! I'm hungry! Oh and Yoichi is gonna eat dinner with us!**"**.

I said **"** yes i come! See you tomorrow Shi-chan!**"**,

**" don't call me that!"**

_That day our family gain another member._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you all for the review, for following and favorite this story.**

**Disclaimer**

**Misha : Fantasy.92 doesn't own seraph of the end, she only own me her oc and other possible oc.**

**Before we start a few information i put two chapter together .**

**Leave a review! Here we go!**

**Chapter 8 : Meeting Aslan. **

Fifteen days have passed since we meet Shi-chan little sister. In this days, wherever i could i went to visit Shi-chan little sister in secret. Sometimes i would bring her flowers, toys or sometimes i read her some books for children.

You wonder why i visit her in secret? Well i discovered that Shi-chan is a tsundere, so i could imagine that if i told him my intention to visit his little sister he would told me to not go.

One thing i know for sure Shin-chan know about my visit in the hospital, in fact one time i saw her hiding behind a tree.

Today our teacher is giving us back a test, the result of this test will tell us and the teacher the type of demon we could make a contract.

For this test i had studied for days, for some night i haven't sleep to study for this test. Also for Yuu-chan i had prepared a study session, i have called the study session

**'**_** hell study session to help Yuu-chan pass the test'**_.

I really hope that my help had served something, but i wouldn't put my hand on fire.

**"** Hyakuya Misha, here is your test**"** my teacher said and put my test on my desk.

I couldn't believe it, i have score a 100. I look at Yuu-chan and from his face i could understand that his score wasn't high, from behind him i could see Shin-chan smile, an evil smile.

She was fast, in a moment she stole the test of Yuu-chan and she put the test in a desk so everyone in our class could see the vote of Yuu-chan.

The comments of our classmates weren't very gentle

**"** wow, what's this ? That's a zero**"**,

**"**awesome **"**

**" **why there is some idiot like him in our class?**"**.

Yuu-chan started an argument with Shin-chan when the saint of the situation made his appearance, i'm talking of Yo-chan.

Wherever Yuu-chan started some battle with Shin-chan or Shi-chan, me or most of the time Yo-chan tried to stop the battle.

_**'**__ one day the people are gonna make Yo-chan a saint__**'**_ i was thinking.

Yo-chan said to me and Yuu-chan

**"** you two are returnee right ? So when you two were held captivated by the vampires you two should have learned to write in Latin right ? I bet you two have the best grades of the whole class **"**.

I was thinking _**'**__ i bet Yuu-chan told him about our past, but he is too naive if he think that those monsters had teach us something__**'**_,

i told him **"** Yo-chan...my grades in Latin language aren't the best...in those four years those monsters treat us like livestock, they haven't teach us nothing**"**.

Yuu-chan was trying to lie about his grades, but Shi-chan wasn't stupid so he take the other test from Yuu-chan.

He looked at them and told Yuu-chan

**"** have you shit in your head ?**"**

**" what ?"** screamed Yuu-chan, and told him

**"** what's up with that attitude of yours ? What score did you get ? Have you got a good marks ?**"**.

Shi-chan went to his desk and take his tests, he showed them to us, in all of them were was a 100.

_**'**__ he is smart, maybe i could ask him to help me in some subjects__**' **_ i was thinking looking at his marks.

Shi-chan told Yuu-chan

**"** you are a returnee, you should have the best grades. Even Misha have best grades, you should be ashamed of yourself **"**.

Yuu-chan screamed to him

**" what ? First don't you dare to put Misha in our argument, second i will prioritize your death before killing the vampires "**.

After that they started a fight, Yo-chan was trying to separate them. Meanwhile i was talking to Shin-chan

**"** should we tried to separate them and stop the fight ?**"** i asked her,

**"** ah ah ah no...they are just create a bond between them**" **she told me,

**"** maybe you are right...if they don't kill each other first**"** i told her.

The door if our classroom opened and uncle made his appearance he told at the whole class

**"** what's going on here ? This class is loud as usual**"**.

After that Yuu-chan shouted to uncle to give him a weapon for kill the vampires, and after that Shi-chan told him that he think that we are strong to make a contract with a demon.

Uncle draw his sword and he put his sword on the ground and in a moment most of the people in our class fainted.

I could understand why they fainted, i could feel a strange aura free in the classroom but this aura haven't any effect on me or the others.

Uncle had put his sword away and he told at the students who were awake

**"** whoever is awake keeps up the good work, maybe one day you will receive a cursed sword. You four...congratulations you are gonna try to form a contract with a demon right now. Are you ready to risk your life to make a contract with a demon ?**"**.

At his statement me and Yuu-chan said together

**"**of course we are ready, we have wait four years for this moment **"**.

Yo-chan said **" **I...**"**,

Yuu-chan said to him

**"**Yoichi leave, you have a good heart and the demon could take advantage of this **"**.

Even Shi-chan agree with Yuu-chan, but after a moment of silence Yo-chan told us that he would make a contract with a demon.

I was thinking

_**'**__ they only want to save him...i hope his heart is strong so he will not be possessed by the demon__**'**_.

We follow uncle to a building were the cursed weapon were, during the way i asked Shin-chan

**" **why are you coming ? You have already a cursed weapon right ?**"**

she told me

**"** i'm curious, i want to see what type of weapon you four will choose and if you are strong to resist the demon, and also because i'm still your supervisor **"**.

Finally we arrived, uncle opened the door and in front of us were different statues of demon and in front of them the weapons.

Uncle told us

**" **those weapon belong to the category of the black demon series, the strongest and the most difficult ones to make a contract. Only few people are strong enough to make a contract with those weapon, like me . If you are ready...choose your weapon, enter in the magical circle, draw the weapon and the ceremony will began...ah another thing if you are possessed by the demon i will kill you personally! **"**.

I don't know why but that particular sword attracted my attention, this sword had a particular red that attracted me.

I went in the magical circle, i draw the sword and in a moment i was in a white place.

I look around and i saw a wounded Mik-chan, he look at me and told me

**"** Misha you have leave me to die! Why you haven't told me about your sensation, if you have told me maybe all of us would be alive!**"**.

I look at him and told him

**" ** you aren't my brother, he would never told me that! He would take all the responsibility of that night. So you better take your true form before i decided to punch you!**"**

**" **ahahahahahahahah...you are right i'm not your brother. You are the first human who could resist to my illusion!**"** the demon told me.

In an instant the demon took his true form, he had the appearance of a little kid with a short crimson hair, and eyes like ice. In his head two horns.

I looked at him and told him

**"** you know my name but i don't know your name. So what is your name ?**"**

**"** my name is Aslan. You are strange girl you know ? It's the first time someone asked my name, the other humans who tried to make a contract with me always called me monster or demon. So...why do you think i should led you my power little girl ?**"** he asked me.

**"** first my name is Misha not little girl. Second...well i need your power because in my life i have already lost so many people so i need the power to protect the people i considered my family :Yuu-chan, Yo-chan, Shi-chan and Shin-chan. They are my family, and i don't want to lose anyone. Also the vampires have hurt so many people and i think it's time to make them pay for what they had done. Also in their underground cities there are so many people who are held captivated, they need to be rescued **"** i told him. I was sincere.

He told me

**" **love, family, friends all things that us demon hate. I know you are sincere...but if i'm not wrong the person you call uncle told you that he will kill you if you or one of your friends are possessed by a demon right ?**"** he told me

**"** yes, he told us that. Why ?**"** i asked him .

**"** do you wanna take a bet ? In this moment the person you call Yo-chan is being possessed by the demon who he tried to make a contract...so what do you think will happen ? If you are right i will lend you my power, otherwise i will eat you! For me your uncle and the others are gonna kill him**"** he told me.

**"** i accept your bet. I think they are gonna save Yo-chan, he isn't alone anymore, he isn't that scared boy under the bed anymore. He have us, we will help him. Also uncle could have said that he will kill us if the demon possessed us, but he would anything in his power to help us, he care about us even if he will never admit **"** i told him, i believe in my family.

After few minutes he told me

**" **it's seems you won the bet, he regain control over his body. You have win, so i will lend you my power. Since we are partner now i should tell you something : first don't tell your uncle about your power, yes i know about your power. Second i can see you are bounded with your future mate, but i don't know if you will happy to see who is your future mate. If you need me call my name and i will lend you my power**"**.

Before i could ask him something he vanished and i was back in the real world.

I opened my eyes, and i saw the other looking at me

**"** hello ? What's up with those scary faces ?**"** i asked them

**"** what's up ?! Baka-Misha! We were worried that you were possessed by the demon like Yoichi! You didn't move for an hour!**"** Yuu-chan shouted at me.

**"** really ? I'm sorry to made you worried. But i was talking Aslan and we make a bet and because you all saved Yo-chan i was able to win the bet and make the contract**"** i told them.

After some discussion we were free to go home, Yuu-chan told me about his experience with his demon. When we were home he asked me

**"** hey Misha...do you think it's right to forget the past and move toward the future and considered them all like our family ?**"**,

i went near him, i embrace him and told him

**" **we could never forget our past and the fact that we loose our family, but we should treasure all of the memory with them in our heart. Those memory will give us the force to protect our new brothers and sister. I'm sure Mik-chan would me happy if he knows that we were able to live with a smile on our face**"**.

That night we sleep together finally free from our past.

_**At that time we couldn't know but the war between humans and vampire had began, and the fact that soon we would meet a shadow from our past.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry! The fact it's that i'm studying for an exam. **

**I really want to say thank you to all the people who had review, favorite the story and put me in their favorite and follow authors!**

**I don't own anything except Misha and any others possible oc.**

**Shin-chan : "hello! You know i like to embarrassed other people, so fantasy.92 have decided to let me do like i want in this part. I have a question for you dear readers...who do you think is our Misha-chan future mate ? Let me tell you that fantasy.92 really love this character . Be free to try and guess. Now i have to go and do other things to embarrassed Yuu-san and Misha-chan ah ah..."**

**Misha : " you are cruel Shin-chan..."**

**Here is the new chapter**

**Mitsuba teams ( part 1)**

**"**...**"**

**"**...**"**

**" **so...are we gonna glare to each other again or are you willing to answer my question ?**"**

**"** why should i answer to your question...i think i have the most beautiful eyes around here, you should be honored to look at my eyes **"**

**" **you are a sadistic! you know that right ?...don't smile! it wasn't a compliment ! Come on you can't tell me you know my future mate and don't tell who is he! It's the voice i can hear in my dreams right ? Come on Aslan! Even a little information can help me!**"**

**"~** oh...so you wanna an information about your future mate ?~...hmm...ok...i will tell you something...it's morning! Wake up Misha! You can't be late!**"**.

In a moment i was awake, few days have passed since we made a contract with the demons and since then every night Aslan and i have a glare contest ...but he wouldn't tell me anything about my future mate.

Yuu-chan since the day he made a contract with Ashura, his demon was a female, since then every night she would try to destroy the mind of Yuu-chan and take over his body.

**Knok knok**,

i heard Yuu-chan at knock at my door

**"** Misha! Are you awake ?**"**

**"** yes i'm awake...enter if you want **"**

Yuu-chan enter in my room

**" **good morning! Hurry up! The great day is finally arrived...so hurry up and get out of your bed**"** he told me.

It took us fifteen minutes to eat breakfast and to put on our new uniform. Like the precedent it was black but it was the uniform for the moon demon squad .

When we received our new uniform , i had asked if i could have a long skirt over the mini-skirt, but the lady who gave us our uniform told me that only the soldier who have a a higher grade can make modifications to the uniform. So basically i have a mini-skirt with long, black socks . The skirt is way to short but i could choose the type of shoes i would to wear, so i decided to wear black boots that are very comfy.

We went out of our house, during our walk we meet Shin-chan

**"** good morning Yuu-san, the uniform of the moon demon squad looks really good on you. Good morning Misha-chan, you look very sexy in your uniform i bet that soon you will have someone that will ask you a date**"** she great us in her way.

**"**s-s-sexy ?! Shin-chan! It's still to early for your jokes! Good morning to you too**"** i said to her a little embarrassed.

**"** oh Shinoha! The uniform look..good on you too...**"** Yuu-chan said a little embarrassed.

**" **~oh what did you say ? ~ Sninoa-chan looks so good in her uniform that i could die...after all, i'm still virgin**"**

**" **_**I never said that!"**_ Yuu -chan said embarrassed and angry.

**" **come on Yuu-chan...don't be angry. You know how she is, she like to torment you. So why are you Shin-chan ?**"**,

**"** i came to tell you yours new orders **"**

**" ** new orders ?**"** me and Yuu -chan said together.

**" **school days are over for us. The vampire in Kansai are planning to re-conquer Shinjuku. We are leaving Shibuya**"** she says with a serious tone of voice.

Yuu-chan asked her

**"** if we go there, i will get to kill vampires right ?**"**

The continue talking during our walk, i was behind them and i was thinking

**' **why they starting move after four year ? The vampires are planning something ...after four years... we are leaving the safety of Shibuya ramparts...**'**.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that i didn't notice that we arrived at the wall that separate us from the war grounds.

**" ** we are the moon demon squad of the annihilation force. We are going to exterminate vampires. Please open the gate **"** Shin-chan said this to the official who are guarding the gate.

When they saw us they starting talking among they self, we could hear everything they told like we were only kids.

Yuu-chan and Shin-chan were teasing each other when Shin-chan told us than she is not a kid, she is growing and she mentioned her sister who had a big chest.

Yuu-cha asked her

**"** eh you have sister?**"**

**" **you never told us, you have a sister Shin-chan**"**

**"** she's dead **"** she told him nonchalantly,

When we star apologizing she told us

**"** oh, you two hesitating now ?_** After all , in this devastated world, we've all lost someone dear to us"**_

The gate opened in front of us, when we entered we heard

**" Lieutenant colonel Glen! I won't agree to this! Why i was assigned to a team of rockies ? I'm a an elite soldier! I joined the annihilation force when i was thirteen!"**.

We look around to see a girl with blond hair with two pigtails screaming in face of uncle near them there were Yo-chan Shi-chan.

**"** who is she ?**" **Yuu-chan asked to Shin-chan,

**"** no idea, a new squad member i guess. The moon demon squad is organized into teams composed of at last five members, but in our case we are in a group of six members **"** she told him.

Then Yo-chan and Shi-chan noticed us

**"** ah Yuu-kun! Mi-chan!**"** Yo-chan said to us with a smile,

**" **you are late idiots**" ** and** "** do you know who is she ? **"** pointing to the girl who was continuing scream to uncle.

**"** a new member of the team**"** Yuu-cha said to him.

**"**her name is Sanguu Mitsuba...**" **Yo-chan told us.

Yuu-chan, Shin-chan and Yo-chan were still watching the Sanguu screaming to uncle. The more i was watching the scene in front of us more i fell a sense of dejavu.

**"** nhe Shi-chan...doesn't she remember you of someone we know very well ?**" **i asked,

**"** uh ? Someone we know very well...no way! She is...she is...she is like that idiot! Why is our group full of idiots ?!**"** he asked with a shocked -angry tone of voice.

**"** that's right! She resemble Yuu-chan! And our team isn't full of idiots, come on i can't be that bad! Right ?_**Kimizuki Shihou ?**_**"** i asked him with an angry tone of voice, and a sweet smile.

**'**_ he better don't open his mouth and say something else offensive...i could ended beat him before we go on the mission '_.

I don't know why but i could feel hot behind me. Like there was a fire.

I think my smile and my tone of voice have scared him a bit to much because the next instance Shi-chan was pale and muttering things like

**"** o-o-of course you are an exception...women are scary...**"**.

After Sanguu-san screamed something about Shin-chan uncle spotted us.

**"**oh, you are all here. I will give now give you your orders**"** he told us,

**"** **THERE YOU ARE, HIRAGI SHINOA!"** Sanguu-san screamed.

Shin-chan with here smiled said

**"**hello. Here i'am , guys**"**

**"** no bickering, Shinoa. From now on, Mitsuba will be part of your team**"** uncle told to Shin-chan.

**"**_** of course, no problem, lieutenant colonel. I'm an adult, i can ignore the barking of a good for nothing loser**_**" **Shin-chan told to uncle, with a tone of voice that said that she was teasing Sanguu-san.

That was the last drop of water in the vase for Sanguu-san, in fact she take out her weapon and attacked Shin-chan.

**' **_sometimes i wonder why Shin-chan like to teasing people with low patience..._**' **i asked myself.

Before the fight could make a big mess, uncle step in and stopped the fight. I think he near choked the two girls .

After that uncle introduced the new companion to us

**"** this is your new companion, **Sanguu Mitsuba**. The demon squad is normally organized in five person team, in this case six person team. That is because a smaller team might not survive...an encounter with an armed vampire. When outside the walls, never lose sight of your companions, and don't take independent action. Got it ?**"**.

All of us were looking at Yuu-chan. In fact he said serious

**" **yes, but i can't promise anything. If i see a vampire, i'll go after it, even on my own...**"**, but before he could finished Sanguu-san tried to kick Yuu-chan on his face.

She failed because Yuu-cha was faster and blocked her kick.

She said **"** tch. You've got good reflexes. But i hate idiots like you the most. People like you are danger to the whole team**"**.

I decided to intervene i put myself in the middle of the two and i said

**" **Sanguu-san, please refrain to attack my brother please. You don't have to worry about him and his actions. If he go after a vampire i will go with him, after that you can wait for us or go without us. We will not be a danger for the team**"**.

I think i made her more angry because the next instance i found myself blocking her punch.

**"** you are even more dangerous than him! What's wrong with you two ?**" **she told us.

**'**_ thank god i blocked her punch. I think that after all the training we received from uncle when we were little was worth. If she had punched me it would be ended with my K.O._**'** i thought to myself with a smile for Sanguu-san.

After a bit more speech, uncle told us

**" the people who are here today are your fellow team members. Your team is more than a family, you must protect it with your very life. Now i will assign you a mission. Your mission is simple, go to Harajuku. There you will find a small village were vampires prey on humans and keep them like livestock. Destroy the village, free is the people there and proceed toward Shinjuku. I'm clear ?"**.

**" yes, sir!" **we responded in chorus.

_**With this we began our first mission like the moon demon squad. For us it was the beginning of what it would come.**_


	11. A little omake

**A little omake**

**What if the vampires doesn't exist, what if they were all human ?**

It's been years since the day Yuu-chan arrived at the orphanage, the begging wasn't easy since he was full of anger towards his parents. It took months for me and Mik-chan to gain his trust and since then we were inseparable.

Now that we are sixteen, we leaved the orphanage and took residence in a mini apartment near the orphanage. Me, Yuu-chan and Mik-chan decided to live in the same apartment.

It was Sunday when the most strange and embarrassing conversation happened. I was cooking breakfast when my two brothers joined me in the kitchen. During the years both of them become tall and handsome.

**"** good morning! Did you sleep well ?**"** i asked them,

**"** yes, i never sleep so good **"** Yuu-chan said

" lucky you, i sleep only few hours " Mik-chan said.

" yes, i know what you mean. I could hear everything from my room " i said while putting the dishes on the table.

" what are you two talking about ? I didn't hear anything " Yuu-chan asked us, me and Mik-chan exchange a glance

" Yuu-chan...it's not easy to say. The rumor we heard came from you...you snore" Mik-chan said,

"pretty loud if you ask me " i said.

" what ? I. Don't. Snore " he said,

" you do, and i recorded you on a video if you want to watch " Mik-chan said and that was an instant K.O for Yuu-chan.

After a while when we were eating the breakfast, Yuu-chan said " well...maybe i snore but at least i don't flirt whit every boy i met like Misha ".

" what are talking about ? I don't flirt with every boy i met! And what do you mean with ' at least ? You have your own harem going on! Mikaela! Tell him something!" i tell them.

" well Mi-chan, in one point i agree with Yuu-chan. You flirt, unconscious of course, with every boy you meet. You are innocent so the boys are attracted to you, especially that guy...did you see him Yuu-chan ?" Mik-chan said while Yuu-chan nodded his head, i think i was red in face.

" wait...who are you talking about ? "

" your sempai from the athletic club, he smile always, he patted you on the head every time..." Yuu-chan said,

" sempai ?! No way he likes me in that way, he is like that with every one in the club...come on ! And by the way you two have your harem's increasing every day" i said with a smile.

" Mi-chan, maybe he is like that to everyone in the club but you don't see the way he look at you when you don't look, the other day he was asking around if you have a boyfriend. By the way, what do you mean with harems ?" Mik-chan said .

" seriously ? At school there are fan club of you two "

" what ?" both of them said

" well, the ' Mikaela' club is more big then 'Yuuichiro' club, they both ask me things about you two, material for their clubs and other things. I know some of the girls in the clubs ".

They were both red in face, especially Yuu-chan, then Mika asked

" who...who are the girls in the clubs you know ?"

" well, in the 'Mikaela' club there are girls from every years, i think there are some teacher too. The one who stood more than every else is K-chan, you should know here Mik-chan. Also there is that perverted sempai, Ferid. Yuu-chan fan club is smallest but every day new girls join, like Mit-chan and Shin-chan".

When i finished talking they were more red that before. I admit, i have two very handsome brothers.

After we finished breakfast someone called me on my cellphone

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

" hello ? Sempai ?! Eh ? I...i ...yes, i'm free . Eh ? Something you have to tell me ? I'm curious...let's see at 14:00 at the park ? Ok, sempai see you soon ".

" who was Mi-chan ? " Mik-chan asked me, i told him " sempai, he asked me to meet him. He told me he has something to tell me".

"what ? I don't like him! You can't go alone! Tell her something Mika!" Yuu-chan shouted,

" Misha. You need to promise one thing...if he will make you uncomfortable you will kick him when hurt every man ok ?"

" yes, i promise you. If he will make me uncomfortable, he will have a living proof of ten years of self defense " i told him with a smile.

" what ? No! I don't agree!" Yuu-chan said.

" Yuu-chan...if you don't let me go,one : i will tell Shin-chan, Mit-chan what type of boxers you wear every day. Two : I will tell Akane this and you know how protective she is . So what will you do ?".

He was red in face with embarrassment and anger, i waited for few moments before he said

" ok, you can go but if you aren't home for the 16:00 . I will come and find you to take you home".

" thank you. Guys, you are the best brothers of the world !" i said, i went to my room and called Shin-chan

" Shin-chan ? It's me, i need your help, sempai asked me a date! I don't know what to wear! Eh ? You can be here in five minutes ? Yes, i will wait for you ".

In the kitchen

" i don't like this" Yuuichiro said to Mikaela,

" i agree with you, but i more afraid of what Misha can do to us if we don't let her go. Don't worry, if this guy make her suffered i think we will have help from others"

" others ?"

" Yoichiro, Kimizuki and few sempai: Glen and his friends "

" you are right. If we are lucky this will the first and last date"

"let's pray "

Unfortunately for them this will the first of many dates for their sister.


End file.
